Two Wrongs
by Andthenyousmile
Summary: I've read the reports Jack. I know why you hate the Daleks so much, but really, are we much better? The human race. We're filled with so much hatred. Sometimes I wonder are we worth saving? Are we worth the effort? Warning: Homophobic language.


**A/N: **_Hi there! Happy New Year!_  
><em>I originally wrote this during the summer, when a friend and I were talking and she mentioned she'd watched Brookeback Mountain and cried. Obviously I wondered why and watched it myself. This was the result! After, I wrote this I hit a wall and filed it away never intending for it to be seen ever again. Events at my school this year made me reconsider and with a little help from a friend, I finally got this finished.<em>

_Jack says the 21st Century is when everything changes, right? Well let's make 2012 the year we start to end homophobia. For good. Love Is Love._

_A very big thank you to JolinarJackson for betaing this in it's baby stages and Harkpad for making me see it should be posted._

_This is for Harkpad the Ninja. Thank you for all your help and encouragement, and for convincing me to post this. You are made of awesome._

* * *

><p>"Tosh?"<p>

"Ian-!"

"Don't say anything, please, just listen. I need you to pick me up. Can you get away for a while without Jack asking questions?" his voice was weak, raspy.

"Of course," Tosh replied, getting up from her workstation and heading to the kitchenette.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. How soon can you get away?"

"Now?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's been a quiet day at the office, where should I meet you?"

The line was silent. Toshiko could feel Ianto's uneasiness seeping through the phone.

"No judgements," she murmured, glancing around the hub. No one was paying her any attention.

Owen was playing spider solitaire, his feet up on the desk, Gwen was searching through the computerised files idly. Jack had disappeared down to the cells a few hours ago. Everything was normal. Except Ianto wasn't around. He had called Jack earlier that morning claiming to have a hunch about alien artifacts being sold on the black market, one of his contacts had details and he was going to meet them. So why did he need Tosh to pick him up? And why was he so nervous?

"I'm at St. Luke's hospital."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jones? There's someone here to see you." The nurse called bustling in. Tosh followed shyly behind her.<p>

Ianto was standing at the window, back to the door. "Thanks Nancy."

"I'm right outside if you need me, love," the nurse whispered patting Tosh's arm.

"Thanks," she smiled vaguely, eyes focused on the Welshman's rigid back.

"You charmer, you're on a first name basis with the nurse already," she teased. He didn't reply. "Why did you call me and not Jack? Isn't he your ICE?" she asked softly, stroking his shoulder.

He jerked away from her touch, before gasping and clutching his side.

It was then, that she saw his face.

"Oh, Ianto."

His left eye was swollen shut, bruises colouring the most of his face with his lip split.

"This is why I didn't call Jack," he whispered hoarsely, refusing to meet her eyes.

Tosh reached out, fingers ghosting over his almost unrecognisable face.

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

"We're not leaving until you tell me what happened."

He groaned looking conflicted. "Swear that you won't tell Jack,"

"Ianto - "

"Swear to me that you won't tell him. For his sake. Please."

"Ok," she said quietly. "I swear. Now tell me what happened."

"Get me out of here first. The smell is doing my head in."

* * *

><p><em>"Has sci-fi always been that unrealistic?" Jack asked as they strode out of the cinema.<em>

_"You're the one who picked the film, Captain," Ianto replied with a smirk, "You can't really complain."_

_"I picked it because the guy on the poster looked ...appealing"_

_"See! Never judge a movie by the guy on the poster!"_

_Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him close as they walked. "You're very smug, aren't you?"_

_"Hmm, can't imagine why, Sir," he said burrowing himself closer._

_Jack laughed loudly before leaning in to whisper, "I don't blame you." Ianto shivered as Jack's breath tickled his ear._

_They walked slowly back to the hub - and Ianto's car, chatting along the way; just happy to be together - no interruptions._

_"Well, this is me," Jack said, stopping outside the tourist office, "Are you sure you don't want to ... stay?"_

_"I can't tonight. Sorry."_

_Jack pouted._

_"You know what they say," Ianto said jokingly, "absence makes the heart grow fonder!"_

_"Mmm...but, you see, the thing is...I'm already very fond of you Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack purred, his hands resting on Ianto's hips, "so this, this could be classed as dangerous experimentation. And that Mr. Jones is on UNIT''s No-No list"_

_"I think I'll risk UNIT's wrath, Sir."_

_"So what results are you expecting to find at the end of this ...experiment."_

_"I'm not sure if I should voice my opinion so soon into the trial, Sir. It may cause biased results." he said with a barely hidden grin._

_"You were thinking something dirty weren't you, Ianto?"_

_"Goodnight, Jack!"_

_"You were! Naughty, naughty Ianto!"_

_"Goodbye, Jack!" he laughed taking a step back, and Jack grabbed his hand, pulling him close again._

_"For the record, I'm very fond of you. Very, very fond,"_

_Ianto swallowed at the sudden change of atmosphere. Jack was looking at him, in a way that made tingles crawl up his back. He looked...nervous; almost as if he had said more than he meant to._

_So Ianto did his job. Clearing up messes. Covering for the team when they slipped up._

_"Are you sure it's not my coffee-making skills that you're so very fond of?" He said with a smirk that didn't quite meet his eyes._

_E__nthusiasm wasn't stated as a constant requirement in the job description._

_Jack closed his eyes briefly - a nanosecond longer than a blink - before grinning back, relief and gratitude shining in his eyes._

_"Well, those too, but you have lots of other wonderful skills -" he leaned in and whispered in the Welshman's ear until he blushed._

_They were back on familiar territory._

_"Hmmm...Think I should mention that on on my CV?" Ianto murmured, as Jack's hands caressed his back._

_"You'd be hired immediately," Jack agreed, his hands slipping lower, lower - Ianto squeaked in a very undignified manner._

_Jack chuckled. "We should continue this riveting discussion in my office, Jones."_

_"I really have to go, Jack," Ianto grumbled._

_The captain raised an eyebrow._

_"Hey, one of us has to pay attention to the conference call with UNIT tomorrow and I can't concentrate on Major Canfield's dulcet tones if all I can think of is your - well, er -" Ianto blushed._

_"Ha! I do distract you! The infallible Ianto Jones gets all hot and bothered thinking of little ole me!" Jack grinned._

_"Yes, well I think I've stroked your ego enough for tonight."_

_"Mmm, but I can think of somewhere else that could do with - "_

_"Goodnight, Jack," Ianto chuckled, kissing the captain._

_"See you tomorrow." Jack said reluctantly, "you ok getting home?"_

_"Of course I am Jack. I've been getting myself home for years." he said with a final kiss before pushing the captain in the direction of the Tourist Office. "Go. Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Ianto walked on towards the car park, pausing to wave a final goodbye, waiting for the door to click shut before heading on again._

_Laughter and shouting marred the silence. He glanced behind him. The pubs were closing for the night. Ianto whistled quietly as he walked along the row of cars to his, swinging the keys around his finger as he went._

_The voices followed, growing louder._

_" - fag!" laughter rang around the empty lot._

_He kept walking, smiling as he thought back on the night and the unexpected date._

_"Faggot! Oi! I'm talking to you!"_

_He quickened his pace, feeling a little uneasy._

_Suddenly a strong arm caught him around the neck._

_"Ain't so tough without your boyfriend, are you fairy?"_

_He struggled gasping as the arm pressed on his throat._

_"I - h've - money. Take it! Just let m'go!"_

_"Ha, no chance perv. We're gonna teach you a lesson. We don't want your kind around here!"_

_"M'kind? Wha' d'you mean?"_

_"Faggot!"_

_"Homo!"_

_He stifled a groan as he was punched in the stomach. Glancing up he saw he was surrounded, five - six men. No chance of escape._

_Shit._

_Blow after blow he stood his ground; fighting back had got him nowhere. He stumbled, only to be shoved back to the centre of the group._

_The punches became more frequent, until he lay curled into a ball, coughing feebly._

_"Please," he slurred, "jus' stop"_

_"No chance,"_

_He moaned as a well placed kick caused his nose to crack painfully._

_He prayed Jack had gone straight to bed._

* * *

><p>Tosh helped Ianto clamber into the SUV.<p>

"Now then. Tell me what happened."

"I got - beat up"

"I can see that, thanks. Why?"

"Prejudiced gang."

"Prejudiced gang? What are you talking about?"

Ianto took a deep breath, wincing at the shooting pain in his ribs.

"They saw me with Jack."

Toshiko stopped, looking up from the ignition. Her eyes were blazing. Her voice low, dangerous, "What?"

"I was with Jack last night. They must have seen us together."

She swore and took a deep breath.

"Right, I told the others I was getting pizza, so we'd better go pick some up to stop a revolt."

"Tosh?" Ianto asked quietly as they pulled out of the hospital.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Has Jack always been so confident in his ...?"

"Sexuality? Yes, as long as I've known him." Her jaw was tense, her words clipped. She was mad.

"Toshiko?"

"Ianto?"

"Please. You can't tell Jack what really happened. Ever. He's finally smiling again, Tosh. Properly smiling. This isn't his fault, but you know he'll blame himself. I don't want this on his conscience; I don't want him feeling guilty. He - he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Tosh." he said determindly.

She glanced over at him, taking a deep breath to regain her composure she murmured, "Alright, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," he whispered, as they stopped at traffic lights.

The taunts ran over and over in his head, like a tape on repeat.

He closed his eyes, trying to block them out. It didn't work. This just added a video to the soundtrack.

"Have you eaten?" she asked quietly.

"Umm, not since yesterday evening."

"Fancy a coffee and a chat?"

"What about the others?"

"They'll survive." she said hitting the indicator.

* * *

><p>After they had ordered - ignoring the shocked expression and constant staring of the waitress - Tosh settled back in the seat next to the Welshman.<p>

He was silent, turning over the events of the night in his mind.

"Ianto?" She asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Tosh."

"Please, Ianto. Don't -don't close yourself off, I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on!" she muttered, wary of the prying waitress.

"You can't help Tosh. What's done is done."

"It isn't anything bad is it?" She shook her head, "Ok, stupid question. It clearly is bad. You're hurt. I just mean -"

"It's nothing like Lisa," He assured her.

"Ok. Is it work related?"

"I - Tosh please. Don't. Can we -can we just sit and -"

"If that's what you want." She frowned.

"I -yes." He nodded, "Please."

"Tosh?" He whispered voice cracking.

"Yeah?" she replied, smiling softly.

He stared at his hands, twisting the napkin. "I -why, Tosh? Why would -I don't understand, _why..."_

"Ianto..." she murmured.

"That stuff about sticks and stones, words never hurting? That's bull Tosh. Why would you say that to a little kid, it's a lie. They do hurt, it really -" he trailed off, words catching in his throat. "I'm not wrong. Am I?"

"Oh, sweetheart" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. He rested his head on her shoulder, trembling. Her heart broke a little seeing the brave man so broken, so hurt.

"You. Are. Not. Wrong! Love is love. I truly don't think anything else matters, details are unnecessary."

"But," he whispered against her collarbone, "what if they're right?"

She loosened her grip slightly so she could look at him. Worried eyes looked up at her. He truly looked his age - young. Vulnerable. She wanted to hurt those men. Really hurt them. She pushed the thought aside, for now.

"Do you think that I'm 'wrong' for having-" she paused a moment, licking her lips as she pushed away the twinge in her chest, "for having loved Mary? Did it change anything? The fact that I was with a woman?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well then, why should it be any different for you and Jack? No one on the team cares; as long as you're happy."

Her comm crackled into life.

"Toshiko? Where are you? You disappeared! The rift is playing up and Jack wants all hands on deck." Owen said. "Oh, and have you heard from Tea Boy? He's still not in."

"Er - yeah, we'll -um, we're on our way, give us five minutes!"

"Ok, see you then Tosh."

"Duty calls?" Ianto asked, eyebrow raised

"Always," she sighed, glancing longingly at the counter where their coffees were being prepared. "Want me to drop you home on my way in?"

"No I'll go with you."He said taking a deep breath, replacing his butler mask. He glanced at his watch. "Still got time, UNIT won't have called yet... " he muttered. "Are you sure? It's no problem, and no one will mind."

"It's fine. Come on. Let's go."

She glanced at the counter on last time as he got to his feet stiffly and threw down a tip. "I'll make you a coffee when we get back."

"With cream?"

"And chocolate biscuits." he said seriously.

"Let's get going then!" she said with forced cheer.

* * *

><p>"Ianto! What happened?" Gwen shrieked, as soon as she saw him. Her voice hurt his already tender head.<p>

Jack burst out of his office at the exclamation.

"Ian- What the hell happened?"

"Weevil attacked," Ianto lied smoothly.

"I ...er... saw it on my way here," he coughed wincing slightly, before continuing on," ahem, I ...tried to catch him, but he... um got away."

"Right," Owen said, "I'll give you some injections to prevent infection." Tosh could tell he was skeptical about Ianto's excuse but ever the professional, he lead the Welshman down to the medical bay.

"Jack, have a look and see if you can find that weevil, would you, before he gets someone else. Come on Tea Boy, let's get you sitting down." He put an arm lightly on Ianto's back, helping him down the stairs.

"Ok, hop up on to the table for me," Owen said getting his medical kit from the drawer. "We both know you don't need any injections, right?"

"W-what?"

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened?" The doctor asked, leaning his hip against the metal table.

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Ianto, I've been beaten up and I've been beaten up a weevil. I know the difference." Owen said simply raising an eyebrow, before heading to the stairs. "When you feel like filling us in on what really happened, I'll be at my desk."

* * *

><p>Ianto limped away from the coffee machine, tray in hand.<p>

Owen took his mug, otherwise ignoring the archivist.

Toshiko grasped the warm cup, warming her hands as she smiled her thanks, " Ianto, you should rest. If you -"

"I'll be fine, Tosh." He replied tightly as he walked over to Gwen.

"She's right, love. You don't want to over exert yourself. Maybe you should go -"

"Like I said. I'll be fine."

He headed up to Jacks office, with the final mug.

"Sir? Coffee," he placed it carefully on the desk, before taking a seat and reaching for a pen and the files in front of him.

"Thanks," Jack ignored the coffee, instead sitting back in his chair. Ianto focused on the files avoiding the steady gaze of the captain.

"So Ianto, how was your rendezvous? Did you manage to retrieve any artifacts?"

_Crap_.

"No, it turned out to be a false alarm, dodgy stuff but nothing alien."

"Excellent. And well done with that weevil. Going after it all by yourself is impressive," he said calmly, "and even more so without any weevil spray."

The phone rang.

Jack picked it up and slammed it down again.

"Sir, that's probably -"

"When are you going to start being honest Ianto?"

The office was silent.

"What happened?"

The phone rang again.

_Slam_.

"I'm waiting, Ianto."

"I told you what happened, Jack. I found a weevil on my way back to the hub and -"

"I know what you told me, and now I want the truth!"

_Ring_.

_Slam_.

"I- I've already -"

_Ring_.

This time Jack picked up the phone.

"How many times do I have to hang up until you get the message? Now is not a good time!"

_Slam_.

He looked up and found Ianto staring at his clasped hands.

"One more time and then I'm not asking again. What happened to you Ianto?"

The young archivist looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Jack, please don't. I already said a weevil."

"That's the story you're sticking with?"

"That's what happened - "

"Go"

"Excuse me?"

"I said go." Jack sighed wearily.

"But UNIT -"

"I can handle it. Just leave. Now! Get out of my sight, I don't care where you go but you better be gone in the next ten seconds."

Ianto slammed done the files and didn't look back until the door was firmly shut behind him. Through the large glass wall, he could see Jack sitting, his head in his hands. He massaged his temples, then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Go home. All of you. No arguments, I'm not in the mood." Jack said as he swept through the hub.<p>

Silently Tosh closed down all her programs as Gwen packed her bag and Owen shut away the alien corpse. Gwen wandered out with a quick goodbye, muttering something about duck and surprise dinner for Rhys.

Owen leaned against Tosh's desk as she set up the systems nocturnal security scans.

"Up for a drink?" he asked suddenly.

Tosh glanced in the direction of the archives.

"He'll be ok. He has Jack."

She smiled sadly. "Not much of a comfort right now."

"Bobby and Clyde will work it out." he lowered his voice and leaned in, "They always do. So, drinks," he said his voice back to a normal volume. "C'mon, I'll even buy pizza!" He held out his hand.

Tosh blushed. "Well how can I turn down the offer of pizza?"

"We'll be ok, Tosh. It'll all work out. Have a little faith."

She looked at him; seeing his rare smile, kind eyes and changed attitude, she took his hand and grinned back. "I'm starting to."

* * *

><p>Jack leaned against the archway of the archives, one hand in his pocket.<p>

"I've sent the others home."

"Right, I'm nearly done here," Ianto replied, not turning around.

"Stay?" Jack asked, tilting his head as he watched the young man.

"Not tonight, Jack."

"I'll walk you to your car then." Jack offered with a raised eyebrow.

"I got a lift from Tosh," Ianto said, trying to mask his annoyance," I'll walk, it's not too far."

"Ianto. Your car is still in the parking lot," Jack said calmly.

_Shit _

"You truly believe I don't know the difference between weevil caused injuries and, "he waved a hand, "..._those_?"

"I-"

"I know."

Ianto's blood ran cold. "W-what?"

Jack pushed away from the wall and stepped forward, "You really think I lived a hundred years -prejudiced times, the 1900's," he closed his eyes as the flood of memories hit him, "anything outside the norm, I -flirting and admiring -me being me," He paused, reminding himself that this was about Ianto, he sighed, "all of it, it got me into trouble a few times."

He stepped towards the young man who, in turn, stepped back from Jack.

The Captain nodded, "I'm sorry," he said simply," I never meant for you to be hurt by ...this."

Reaching out he cupped Ianto's jaw and kissed the Welshman's forehead.

"It's been good though, yeah? Us?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled, and nodded bemused. Jack nodded, and whispered, "Good," before turning to leave.

"Stay?"

Jack turned slowly to find Ianto holding out a trembling hand. He reached out until their fingers brushed. The archivist closed his eyes and bit his lip as he fought back the tears that had been threatening to fall all day.

Jack couldn't bear it any longer; he had been fighting the urge to hold his lover all day. The ex-time agent pulled him close, one hand splayed across Ianto's back as the other cradled his head. Ianto clutched at his braces as he sobbed.

"The things they said Jack -I keep hearing them in my head -again and again -." Slowly they slid to the floor, still holding each other tightly.

Time had no meaning. Days could have passed and Jack wouldn't have cared, all that mattered was the beautiful man in his arms, and all that mattered was stopping the hurt.

Ianto eventually broke the silence, his voice rough and hoarse. "They said I was wrong, Jack."

The captain stiffened, but continued to soothingly rub the young man's back.

"You listen to me and you listen carefully, Jones." Jack said, lips close to Ianto's ear as he stared at the wall ahead.

_This place, it's yours... Torchwood Three... My gift to you, Jack, for a century of service as field operative._

_...Alex? What happened? Who did this?_

_Fill this place with purpose. Before it's too late. . ._

_"_You Ianto Jones are the one thing in my life that is right"

_Oh, look. It's the girlie and the freak! Although I'm not sure which is which._

_Although I'm not sure which is which..._

_Although I'm not sure which is which_

"You are perfect and it's you that - you give me a reason to get up in the morning, the thought of seeing you"

_He was a threat to the empire!_

_Like me?_

_You're our ally now..._

_That's why I left you behind. It's not easy, even just... just looking at you, Jack, 'cause you're wrong_

"I strive to be a better person - because of you. Every day, so I can make you proud. There is nothing, _nothing _wrong with you." he said fiercely, pressing a kiss to the top of Ianto's head.

"You have a decision to make; when you're ready. I'm ok with whatever you choose -"

"What decision?" Ianto sniffled.

"If you want to stop this ... thing or -"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes."

"After everything, all of this - you expect me to continue on -like nothing happened?"

Jack nodded, placing a final kiss on his young love's head before getting to his feet. He held out a hand to Ianto.

"Shall I drive you home?"

Ianto frowned at the sudden change in the Captain. "Huh?"

"You probably shouldn't drive for a while, at least until you heal a bit."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll get you a take away."

"Huh?"

"You must be hungry and tired. A meal out probably isn't the best plan of action."

"Err, yeah probably not..." he replied, still slightly confused.

Jack helped him to his feet, eyes hardening as Ianto winced; before leading him out of the hub.

* * *

><p>"Chicken noodle soup and chow mien sound good?" Jack asked, sliding back into the driver's seat and passing the bag to Ianto.<p>

"Mmm, perfect," Ianto smiled as he sniffed the bag, "What are you having?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied as they pulled out on to the quiet street.

"Oh, well at least share my noodles?"

"I ate earlier."

The rest of the journey was silent.

* * *

><p>"Sit," Jack said, as he opened the door for Ianto. "I'll plate up the food."<br>He headed into the kitchen and Ianto marvelled at how right, how perfect the image seemed. Slowly he limped into the kitchen and slid his arms around Jack's waist, resting his chin on the older man's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Jack shifted out of his grasp as he reached for a plate.

"No problem," He turned to face the injured man.

Ianto leaned in and kissed him softly. Jack responded for a moment before pulling away.

"We shouldn't ..."

"Why not?"

"Ianto, if we're going to go back to the way things were before -us... we shouldn't-"

"What? Why would we do that?"

"You said you wanted to!" Jack exclaimed.

""When?" Ianto frowned.

"You said you couldn't continue this on as normal after -after what happened..."

"Cariad. You're some fool," Ianto said affectionately, shaking his head, he took Jack's hand, rubbing his thumb over the calloused palm.

"I meant after everything that's happened between us you expect me to just give up?" You're the best thing that's happened to me Jack. You make it all worthwhile."

"Really?"

"Truly."

* * *

><p>The food lay unopened on the kitchen counter. Neither man was hungry.<p>

It was growing dark, but no one wanted to move so the lights remained off.

"Tosh and I were talking one night, while you were away," Ianto said unexpectedly, his whisper breaking the silence, "Something had fallen through the rift - a weapon of some sort; I don't know, she didn't explain it." He shrugged, tracing random patterns on Jack's arm as he spoke, "Anyway, when I came back from filing it in the archives she seemed really upset. Later she told me that seeing all the weapons that we get through the rift makes her - it bothers her because there's war and hurt even on these amazing planets and its one of the only common grounds between us and them. She said that sometimes she feels hopeless, like there's no point fighting things here on earth if - I don't know, it makes sense in my head, but -."

Jack smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on the babbling man's head.

"I understand."

"Really?" Ianto looked up, surprised.

"Yes. But then again I understand the Jadoon, so -"

"OI!" Ianto shoved Jack, fighting back a smile.

Jack braced himself laughing "You know they're actually a very logical race. Thick as two planks but really loyal. Did you know they sleep with their boots on to show their dedication to their job? And -"

"Hush, you dope." Ianto curled closer to Jack, pulling the captain's arm tighter around his chest, reveling in the warmth and security.

"Sometimes I really hate this job," Ianto murmured.

"Understandable. Why now, though?"

"It sucks the hope out of you." Ianto sighed, "Gwen was right, it is cold and lonely. Tosh used to be so excited to see new things coming through the rift and now -now she looks afraid, worried. She looks weary. Gwen used to bound into the hub everyday eyes shining, now she looks like she's seen too much - her eyes are losing their shine. She's grown up these past few months, she doesn't fool around with you and Owen like she used to. And even Owen, God I never thought I'd complain but he's not as sarcastic and argumentative anymore."

"I suppose you're right. I never thought about -" Jack began.

Ianto cut him off. "Thing is - I don't think Torchwood and Aliens are entirely at fault. I think it's us - humans -that are the main cause of all this. Torchwood has shown us what humanity is really like."

"Ianto? What -?" Jack frowned, moving to look at the young man properly.

"Brecon Beacons, London's greed and experiments - their 'free energy' that ended up killing my friends, innocent people! The space whale, Ed Morgan, S-Suzie," His voice cracked, "The list is endless. I've read the reports Jack and I know now why you hate the Cybermen and Daleks so much, but really, are we much better?" He looked at Jack earnestly, "The human race - we're filled with so much hatred. All throughout history, it's - sometimes -sometimes I wonder are we worth saving? Are we worth the effort? Are we -"

"Yes. Yes we are worth the effort," Jack said, kneeling in front of the young man. "The 21st century _is _when everything changes. And it gets so much better. It isn't all hopeless, I promise you." He took Ianto's hands, "I promise."

Ianto nodded and leaned forward to hug Jack close. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Weeks, and eventually, months past. Things at Torchwood continued as normal.<p>

The cuts and bruises from that night healed, leaving only scars. Eventually the team began to forget about the strange morning.

At least, they appeared to have forgotten.

Toshiko insisted that Ianto join her for lunch at least once a week, for a 'chat'; he knew it was her attempt to be there for him a little more. Owen often left the same time as Ianto if Jack was staying late at the hub, finding reports that were months old and long forgotten about to complete and conveniently finishing in time to walk with the teaboy to the carpark.

Jack had insisted everybody have a week's hoilday, to do as they wished. Gwen returned from her holiday in Paris with Rhys, and the sparkle in her eyes and her gap toothed grin returned with her.

One night Jack slowly slipped in behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist.

"Staying tonight?" the captain asked, breath tickling Ianto's ear.

"I'll think about it," he replied, leaning back against Jack as the coffee brewed. "Gwen was wrong," he said suddenly as they swayed.

"Really?" Jack asked, nuzzling into Ianto's neck.

"Mmm," he sighed, watching as Owen passed Toshiko her coat, and led her out of the cog door.

"And Tosh," he turned to face Jack, "and strangely, me."

"You? Wrong? Impossible."

"No, it's true." Ianto said, fighting a grin.

"And what were you all wrong about, then?" Jack asked. Ianto suspected he already knew.

"It's not always cold and lonely; things aren't completely hopeless; and yes, there are monsters in the world, but I heard from a futuristic knight in a great coat, they don't win."

"Not as long as I'm around." Jack said decisively. "And I'll be around for a long time." he whispered.


End file.
